The Joys of Reading
by tomColt15
Summary: Rainbow is stuck in the hospital when a certain unicorn introduces her to books. Oneshot fic based off of an upcoming episode summary called "Read it and Weep" Mild TwiDash


Dash lay in the hospital bed bored out of her mind. She had nothing to do but sit there. A week ago she broke her wing and back left leg, causing her to lose mobility for a while. Rainbow sighed and stared out the window. Everything was so peaceful, calm, quiet, and boring. She sighed again, for it was the only thing to do while she was trapped in the hospital. She wished her friends where there with her, that wouldn't be so lame to her. Maybe if they brought some gifts that would be nice too. Suddenly, as if on cue, the nurse told Dash she had visitors. Rainbow quickly sat up in happiness when she saw her five harmony friends walk in the door.

"Dashie!" Pinkie screamed as she ran up to Dash giving her a bear hug. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Heh, yeah if you consider having broken limbs and dying of bordem okay," Dash joked. Every pony laughed a bit before doing what Rainbow had hoped. They all brought gifts.

"Hey sugarcube, Ah reckon your not having such a great time in the hospital huh. Well, Ah guess that's what cha get fer not listenin'. We told ya not to do that dang trick, but ya jus' had to didn't ya?" Dash smiled guiltily, she knew this was true. AppleJack never lied. "Well, anyway, Ah still feel bad that cha went and bang yerself up like this, so the family whipped up the best dang zap apple jam we could get fer ya.," AppleJack said while handing a jar of rainbow jam to her rainbow friend. "Ah thought it'd suit somepony like yerself." Rainbow smiled and thanked AppleJack as Pinkie began hopping towards Rainbow with a million balloons.

"Oh, check out what I got for you Dashie. Look! Balloons, and they're rainbow colored too! Your favorite color! And I even made you a rainbow cupcake," Everypony gasped at the site of the cupcake next to a broken Dash. "Don't worry silly, its completely Dashie free too!" Everypony sighed in relief as Pinkie finished tying the balloons to the bed post. Rarity was up next.

"Darling, you simply must see what I got you. Ta-Da!" Rarity exclaimed while presenting two matching flight uniforms. "I was planning on making just one for you, but I had so much extra fabric I couldn't let it all go to waste now could I? So I whipped up a matching out fit for Tank, oh I know he'll love it."

"Wow, thanks Rarity. These are so cool, I'm sure Tank'll love it too," Rainbow said admiring the costumes. Now it was Fluttershy's turn.

"Oh, um, I also got something for you and Tank," Fluttershy said. She then pulled out two pieces of paper and gave them to Rainbow Dash. "They're tickets to the tortoise show. If you enter you could win lots of really cool prizes. I think you two will love it, I've seen the past three shows and I think it's amazing!" Fluttershy recommended. Rainbow simply nodded and thanked her for the great gift. Last up was Twilight. Rainbow could already guess what Twilight had gotten her.

"Well, since it seems like you'll be stuck in here for a while, I got you something that will relieve you of your bordem," Twilight said. She then used her magic to bring a stack of books to Dash. "I picked out a bunch of different books for you to read while you're here. I only picked out the ones that I thought would interest you most. Now I know you're not exactly much of a reader, but maybe you'll find the joys of reading while you're here."

"Fine," Dash sighed. She picked up a book and began reading it. She wasn't a very fast reader so she had gotten bored with it pretty quickly. Dash only pretended reading until her friends all left before taking her eye off the first word. Rainbow was just about to put the book away when she read one sentence in the middle of the page. Now the story had gotten interesting. She read the next sentence then became confused on what happened. So Rainbow went back to the beginning and read from there. Twilight was right, reading was fun. Dash was learned to read faster and faster until she couldn't stop. The next day she had finished reading the fist book in her pile and was a quarter through it. Dash loved reading, it was t.v. in her head and on paper. Her friends came to visit again, to their surprise, Dash was actually reading. They stared slack-jawed at the two huge piles on each of side of the bed Rainbow was resting in, the larger pile labeled "have read". Pinkie was the first to speak.

"Wow Dashie, you read all of that in one day? That's amazing, I mean superduper amazing!"

"Well, I guess I didn't know I had such a knack for reading considering I usually don't read all that much," Dash said modestly.

"Are ya kiddin' me? Ah had no idea some pony like you could even get through one meesly book in a day or two," AppleJack said. Dash only rolled her eyes. Every pony began talking about how much Rainbow Dash had read and how impressed they were. Once they all left, Twilight decided to stay with Rainbow for a while.

"Well Rainbow, it looks like I was right huh," Twilight bragged.

"Yeah, you were right. Reading is pretty cool," Rainbow admitted not taking her eyed off her book. She was flipping through pages left and right.

"You're reading pretty fast there, are you just skimping?" Twilight asked. For some reason, she didn't want to admit Dash was a fast reader.

"Nope," Rainbow responded simply.

"Why don't I read with you," Twilight said. She used her magic to get a book and sat down next to Dash. Twilight's book had bigger font and smaller pages, so she suspected she could upstage Dash by reading faster. However, she was wrong. Rainbow was exceptionally fast for a beginner reader and Twilight couldn't stand to believe that was the truth.

"Hey Dash, why don't you read aloud for a second, I want to see which part you're at," Twiligh lied. She didn't care at all what part Dash was at, she just wanted to make sure Dash was reading everything and not skimping.

"Okay then. Ahem," Twilight's eyes went wide as she listened to Rainbow ramble on and on at incredible speeds. It was true, Dash was a fast reader, even faster than Twilight. She was jealous. "Uh, Twi?"

"Huh?" Twilight said snapping out of day dream.

"Do you want me to go on?"

"Uh, no its fine really."

"Twilight, is there something wrong," Rainbow asked concerned. Twilight looked into Rainbow's rosey eyes, they were so forgiving, so beautiful. _'Snap out it Twilight, this is no time for that!'_

"I'm sorry Rainbow, its nothing," she lied.

"Are you sure Twilight? You can tell me anything, I'm here for you," Rainbow said calmly. It was almost soothing to Twilight. She truly was loyal, Twilight knew that for a fact,

"Its nothing really, I'm just being stupid," Twilight said, Dash chuckled at this. "Whats so funny?"

"It's just that you're the smartest pony ever and you just called yourself stupid," Dash laughed. Twilight smirked at the playful pegasus, but she couldn't stay like that forever. Twilight soon joined in on the laugh as well. She loved how Rainbow could be so brash, yet so loyal and brave.

"I'm sorry Dashie, its just that I was getting kind of jealous of you for reading faster than me," Twilight confessed. _'Dashie?' _Rainbow thought. _'Only Pinkie calls me that. Oh well, I'll let it slide since she sounds so cute saying it.' _

"Heh, why would you be jealous if I read a little faster than you?"

"Because reading is my thing, without it I'm nothing special."

"Twi, that's not true. Now I'm no AppleJack, but believe me when I say this. No pony can ever take away who you are, you're special in ways no pony can even think to imagine. You're the smartest pony in all of Equestria and the best magician ever. Twilight, you're amazing just the way you are," Dash stared into Twilight's violet eyes and smiled. "And that's the honest truth." Twilight giggled at Rainbow for using AppleJack's line.

"Hey Dashie."

"Yeah Twi?"

"Is it okay if I spend the night here, its getting kind of late.'

"No problem," Rainbow confirmed. Twilight hoped into the bed with Dash and they cuddled around for a while. "Hey Twi," Dash whispered.

"Yes Dashie," Twilight whispered back.

"I love you."

"I love you too Dashie."

_A/N; Wow, just realized I put another song reference up in there once I uploaded this. Oh well, a nice little oneshot fiction based off of one of the synthesis for one of the upcoming episodes. I'm not sure if you guys were on EqD recently but apparently there's gonna be a new Dashie episode. So I read what it was about and then this whole thing popped up in my head. Look at me making fanfictions soon to be ruinged by upcoming episode :D  
><em>_Oh well, hope you guys enjoy this quick little fic :)  
>Also, I was gonna make Dash actually read something all in one word but the thing won't let me so lets just pretend like she read really really fast :P<em>


End file.
